


How Do I Say?

by VinoAmore



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinoAmore/pseuds/VinoAmore
Summary: Just a sweet little AU drabble





	How Do I Say?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this sitting for a long while until I posted it on tumblr a few months ago. Now I’m posting it here as well.
> 
> This is AU so for the sake of the story Fred’s patronus has been changed. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am not making a profit.

Hermione nervously scraped her thumbnail over the remnants of a muggle sticker on the large oak table. Chewing on her lower lip, she stared blankly at the same sentence she had been reading for almost an hour. Through her lashes, she looked up at her companion across the table, studying his face once more. His brows were furrowed together in concentration as he scribbled notes. The book he held was his Herbology textbook. Hermione knew better, the excitement dancing in his eyes gave him away. Fred only got that look when he was working on a new product. 

  
Peering his eyes over the top of the book to meet her gaze, he smirked and slowly closed his book. “I know I'm a handsome bloke, Hermione, but you've been sitting there for over an hour, reading the same page since you sat down, and you keep staring at me.” Leaning forward he interlaced his fingers, rested his elbows on the table and gave her a flirtatious wink. “You make it hard to concentrate.”    
  
Hermione fought to suppress a smile and stop the blush from coloring her cheeks as she looked into his warm chocolate eyes. Fred always had that effect on her. She did her best to push aside her swirling emotions for a moment, determined to tell him regardless of what his reaction might be.    
  
Chuckling at her obvious struggle, he reached his hand across the table and covered hers. The sticker had long since been scraped away, now she was scratching the surface of the wood. “You're nervous. What's going on?” Concern was evident in his gaze.    
  
Looking down at the hand that covered hers, Hermione closed her eyes, took a breath and mustered up the courage to say what she had been practicing for weeks.    
  
“I can't tell you here. Come with me to the Shrieking Shack.” Standing and gathering her things without so much as a glance in his direction. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Hermione rushed from the library while Fred gathered his things to follow her.    
  
Leaves crunching beneath her feet, Hermione made it to their destination, throwing her bag and jacket to the ground. Turning her back to Fred, Hermione lifted her head to study the marshmallow clouds slowly moving across the autumn sky.    
  
Trying to catch his breath, Fred rested his palms on his knees and looked up at Hermione. “How in Merlin's name do you move so fast, witch?” Standing upright and crossing his arms over his chest, he   continued, “What's this all about, Hermione? This kind of behavior isn't like you.”    
  
Not wanting to face him, she closed her eyes, taking a moment to enjoy the crisp air. “Do you recall the conversation we had with Sirius over Christmas holiday?”    
  
As he made an effort to recall their conversations, a wrinkle formed atop the bridge of his nose. When he remembered what she was referring to, his eyes went wide and his arms fell as realization hit him. “Are you saying you actually attempted and succeeded?”    
  
Hermione turned around and studied the man she loved. The sun was shining perfect rays over Fred's face, highlighting the auburn shades in his red hair. The adoration on his face was enough to make her heart burst.    
  
Laughing he swiped his palm down his face and looked up at the sky before meeting her gaze once more. “That's what you had to tell me? Why all the anxiety over it? I'm exceedingly proud to call you my witch at this moment.” Stalking toward her, Fred scooped her up in his arms.    
  
Laughing at his antics she playfully slapped his shoulder. “Fred, put me down there's still more I have to say.” Setting her down Fred's hands rested lightly on her hips. Hermione's right hand playing with the hem of her shirt as she peered up at him through dark lashes.     
  
Fred threw his head back in laughter “You're not registered are you?” Looking up she gave a slight shrug of her shoulders before he continued. “But you follow every rule even when you shouldn't; you're a stickler for rules. You choose this one to break? One that could have you arrested?”    
  
Placing her hands on her hips in annoyance. “You don't need to tell me something I already know about myself, Fred Weasley.” 

  
Smiling he leaned down until his lips were hovering only centimeters over hers as his eyes roamed her features. She could feel his breath against her face and she almost melted. “Just like the marauders.” Hermione placed her index finger over his lips before they could connect with hers.   
  
“That's not all. Do you remember what Sirius said about a person's animagus form? How it will inevitably be something personal that represents an important part of who they are?” Moving from his embrace she never broke their gaze as she stepped back to get a little distance between them. “What's your patronus, Fred?”   
  
Crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side in curiosity “You already know it's a red fox.” As he spoke the words Hermione changed forms before him. His arms dropped and a smile spread wide across his freckled face. Hunching down he laughed and reached his hand to stroke her soft fur. “You're a red fox.” His eyes shining with emotion “I love you too, my little marauder.” 


End file.
